


Prank'd: Nohr Edition

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anticipation, April Fools' Day, Gen, Paranoia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Siblings, always the ones you least suspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spend too much time pondering the usual suspects, the ones you <i>least</i> suspect will slip right under everyone's nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank'd: Nohr Edition

"It's coming, you know." The rain pounding on the window isn't helping his nerves. Leo's hands shake as he sets his cup down, his coffee's cold and unappetizing now. "And something _will_ happen." Across the table, Elise just giggles.

"Oh, Leo, you're so paranoid! I know Odin and Niles can be a handful, but you're the one person they'd _never_ mess with." She slurps the rest of her tea and plunks the cup down on the table, grabbing a few cookies. She always throws her manners away around her siblings, and no one has the heart to scold her for it. "You worry too much."

He knows she has a point. Despite Odin's melodramatics and Niles's sadism and love of innuendo, they've proven time and time again that he _can_ trust them with his life. But it's _because_ of their quirks, because of incidents in the past that he's sure they've got something planned for tomorrow.

Life and dignity are two completely different things.

"The only question, I suppose, is _what_ they intend to do," he sighs Stealing his clothes would be Niles's first choice, though Odin would find it somewhat basic. Odin swapping Brynhilde for a Disrobing Gale? Or maybe something small, like salt in his tea or a personality-swapping potion in his breakfast.

_They'd be hurt if they could see what I was thinking, though. Maybe I am being paranoid._

He sips his cold coffee, taking a cookie from the plate and nibbling thoughtfully. _On the other hand, who am I to hold it against them if they do anything? I can't claim I've never played a joke on anyone in the past...granted, I was a small child and I was going along with Camilla._

"Leo! Earth to Leo!" Elise giggles, stuffing the last of a third cookie into her mouth. "The more you think about it the more you're going to get yourself all worked up! If they play a trick, just smile and get back at them!"

"Well..." Leo smirks a little. "If you put it that way, I have some work to do." He drank the last of his coffee. "I'll be in my quarters."

 

The next morning, he finds a live fish on his plate at breakfast. Niles tastes salt in his coffee, and Odin has to bathe again after the bottom of the jam jar drops and spills jam all over his lap. When his sisters and their retainers come to the table, they find similar maladies in their food.

"Well, I guess the cooks wanted to get into the spirit of things," Camilla laughs. But that doesn't make sense, Leo thinks, Peri's usually in charge of-

_Bang._

Xander strolls casually into the dining hall, a grinning Laslow and Peri at his side.

"Good morning, brother and sisters!"

"Well," Selena mutters across Arthur to him, "at least this isn't as scary at the time he tried to _tell_ a joke."


End file.
